


大宝天天见（08）

by nuannuannanfengchui



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuannuannanfengchui/pseuds/nuannuannanfengchui





	大宝天天见（08）

　　  
　　被按在衣橱门上的人，浑身脱力。  
　　温热的唇瓣游走在胸口，舌头包裹住胸口挺立的红果，江澄胸口起伏着，用尽了全身的力气想要推开蓝曦臣，可是，蓝家人可怕的臂力，只一下，他的双手就被高高的按压在了头顶上。  
　　日思夜想的俊朗容颜就在自己的眼前，六年来，夜夜入梦缠绵，如果不是保持了最后一丝理智，他真的会毫不犹豫的撞进他的怀里。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你放开我，你想让我恨你吗？”他扭过头去，避开了他热烈的亲吻。  
　　“你都莫名其妙恨了我六年了，你来告诉我，我到底做了什么竟让你这般生气？”  
　　蓝曦臣一只手制住亲亲爱人的双手，一只手慢条斯理的顺着江澄白暂的身躯轻柔抚摸着，在他的抽气声中，解开他裤子的扣子，一把握住了思念了六年的小阿澄。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你放开我！”又气又羞又急的江澄命根子握在他的手里，想要抬腿，也使不出半丝力气，只能咬着唇放狠话，“你这是在侮辱我。”  
　　蓝曦臣的大手温柔的揉搓着小阿澄，凑近他的唇，要亲不亲的停留在他唇边，呼吸打在他的脸上，引得他满脸绯红，小阿澄直挺挺的立在手里。  
　　“阿澄，这六年来，你是怎么解决的？”蓝曦臣将自己早已挺立的下身往爱人蹭了蹭，呼吸粗了几分，“我每天晚上都会做梦，梦见我们在一起的时候，每一次的美妙结合，梦见你在我的身下浪叫哭泣，喊着曦澄哥哥还要还要，每次醒来，我的身边都是空荡荡的，下身的疼痛只能去冲冷水来缓减。”  
　　“有时候，我只能想象着自己的手是阿澄的手，淋着冷水，可是，怎么都没有办法出来，你知道的，我只要你，只要你。”  
　　再次见到心爱的人，让他如何忍得了。  
　　“我爱你，此生不渝，这句誓言，从前如此，今后也是如此，不管你误会了什么，我蓝曦臣从来都没有变过。”  
　　强忍着下身的疼痛，他轻柔的吻住了颤抖不已的爱人，在他的唇间辗转他的爱意和欲火。  
　　江澄的鼻息里溢出一声嘤咛，身体早已软成了一汪春水。  
　　他可以在任何人的面前强势，唯独在心爱之人的面前，再怎么恨他，身体多么诚实的想要被他拥抱。  
　　蓝曦臣就是令人上瘾的毒.品，从他将自己的初吻献上始，从他第一次被他深深的埋进身体里始，他早已离不开他。  
　　双手情难自禁的环上他的颈子，舌头溜进他的口腔，唇舌交缠，埋藏在他身体里的情欲终于瞬间破茧而出。  
　　每夜里午夜梦回的春宵何止是蓝曦臣一人，他的梦里，双腿缠上他精悍的腰肢，低吟浅泣：“曦臣哥哥，再深些，还要，不许停。”  
　　爱人粗长的巨龙在他炙热紧致的后穴律动，九浅一深的规律总是会在这个时候被打破，快速的顶弄他，让他飞上云霄，体验到被淹没的极乐之感。  
　　衣裳散落在地上，江澄有一瞬间从欲望中醒过来，一口咬住蓝曦臣的肩膀，用他以为犀利的言语叫道：“蓝曦臣，你给我滚开！”  
　　绯红的脸庞，迷蒙的双眸，魅惑人心的语音，听在蓝曦臣的耳朵里，已经是另外一种意思：曦臣哥哥你快点进来。  
　　将江澄丢在双人床上，从裤袋里掏出早就准备好的润滑剂，用最快的速度把自己剥光，飞扑上去。  
　　“不要……”  
　　想要挣扎的人被狠狠压在身下，狂风暴雨般的亲吻从他的唇往下移，将他全身的力气抽光，只剩下一具瘫软的身体，呻吟声随着急促的呼吸溢出口腔，拼命夹紧腿，最终被蓝曦臣一条腿挤进去，双腿大开的挂在蓝曦臣两边，露出紧致迷人的小穴。  
　　蓝曦臣低喃着柔情蜜语，沾染着润滑剂的手指，耐心的开拓着六年未被碰触的火热天堂。  
　　在他们初次结合的时候，他就对自己发过誓，一定要温柔的对待他的心爱之人，无论什么时候，他都要为他耐心的开拓，相爱的两个人做这事，是双方面相互取悦，他绝不能为了自己的私欲而让他的阿澄受伤。  
　　温柔的唇瓣吻着有些僵硬的身体，让他放松再放松，手掌握住小阿澄，温柔的抚摸，终于让爱人放松下来。  
　　“阿澄，要忍住哦，这里的隔音不太好。”  
　　准备妥当，提枪上阵，在穴口磨了磨，江澄不满的嗯了一声，雪白的大长腿缠上他的精腰，充满情欲的眼睛半开半合，勾人心魄。  
　　他再也忍不住，长枪一捅到底，时隔六年的再次结合，让两个人都心满意足的喟叹了声。  
　　饥渴的身体想要更多的快感，江澄扬起雪白的颈子呻吟着，喉结被狠狠含在了蓝曦臣的口中。  
　　“啊……”最脆弱敏感的地方被侵占，呻吟声里不禁带来几丝委屈，“啊……嗯……蓝曦臣，慢点，慢点……”  
　　哪里慢得下来。  
　　蓝曦臣像是要把这六年的积攒一次清空，用力顶弄着心爱的人儿，江澄的身体就像是大海上的孤舟，随着波浪起伏。  
　　房间里弥漫着色情的气味，凌乱的床上，交缠的身体，蓝曦臣像是攻城略地的战士，在江澄的身体里冲锋陷阵，一次次顶到爱人最敏感的穴心，引得爱人控制不住的吟叫，双手紧抓着床单，脚趾紧绷起来，难以抑制的泄了身。  
　　后穴缴得蓝曦臣连头皮都爽利索了，粗喘着叫了一声阿澄，狠狠吻住他红肿的唇，火热的精液洒在他的甬道里，双双攀上了欲望的顶峰。  
　　六年没有性爱的身体仿佛初尝情欲，恋恋不舍的退出，温柔的碎吻落在爱人的眉间，脸颊，躺在他的身边，将他搂进怀里。  
　　交缠的双腿，滑腻的肌肤，湿润的床单，相拥的人儿鸳鸯交颈般的温存着，感受着彼此的呼吸，彼此的心跳。  
　　许久之后，激烈的喘息声逐渐的平息下来。  
　　“为什么不信任我？”蓝曦臣修长的手指轻轻滑过爱人的唇，盖上自己的专属印记，“我们说好的，有什么事要一起扛。”  
　　此时的江澄内心是崩溃的，简直想拍死自己，被情欲冲昏了头脑，这具身体只要到了蓝曦臣的手里，就会诚实的张开双腿去接纳他。  
　　春梦是春梦，现实是现实，他怎么可以如此忘我的享受情爱带来的快感，把所有的怨怒抛之脑后。  
　　身体被紧紧扣在他的怀里，只得扭过头，抿紧了唇，和六年前一样，不高兴的时候就以沉默相对。  
　　“我调查过，温氏并吞江氏后，温晁对你起了色心，他是不是威胁过你，如果不听话，就搞垮蓝氏？”  
　　“不想说。”  
　　“不想说，我来替你说，为了我，你选择逃离，和阿羡一起到山村隐居，你不必惊讶，既然我想查，所有的事都查到了，今天早上，忘机亲自去了山里接阿羡和二宝，不会给温晁有机可乘。”  
　　这句话一说出口，江澄怒了，坐起身，呵斥道：“你们蓝家人还真是霸道，当我们江家的人一点骨气都没有吗？”  
　　想到魏无羡看到蓝忘机去接他，肯定是一蹦三尺高，愿意的不要不要。  
　　江澄的头有点疼，扶额，事实上，他哥听是听他的，但一遇到蓝忘机，就啥都忘了。  
　　若不是为了蓝氏和蓝忘机，别说六年，恐怕连六天的分离都受不住。  
　　蓝曦臣也坐起身来，将爱人拥入怀中，低沉的笑道：“怀桑什么都说了，你们暗中筹备假公司成为了温氏服装这一块的供应商，过些日子的服装节准备动手，一击必中，温氏的股票必定会直线下降，如果加上我和忘机的私人公司也准备过段时间要给予温氏当头痛击，阿澄觉得我们联手一起干，可好？”  
　　“不好。”江澄爽快的拒绝，挣扎了几下，斥道：“放开我了，我要去洗澡，浑身粘糊糊的难受死了，走开。”  
　　既然爱人朝他使了小性子，蓝曦臣自然是笑吟吟的在他脸上吧唧一口，先下了床，在江澄惊叫声中，弯下身一个标准的公主抱，和六年前相爱过后一样，如此温柔的抱着他去沐浴。  
　　不一会儿，浴室里传来江澄又气又怒的骂声，蓝曦臣围着一条浴巾匆匆淋了一下就出来了，走到大门处，利落的把门反锁。  
　　进了房间直径走到衣橱前，右手轻轻抚上江澄画上去的映日荷花别样红，唇边勾起柔情似水的微笑。  
　　打开门，找了一条淡紫色的床单换上，他的阿澄依旧对紫色情有独钟。  
　　拿起润滑剂，眸光里闪过一丝不满，转身出了房间，又回到了浴室。  
　　江澄并没有锁上门，狭小的浴室里，淋浴头喷洒出来的热水打在身上，他双手撑在冰冷的瓷砖墙面上，浑身发红，颈子上还有点点的吻痕。  
　　水流顺着他精细的腰身滑下，衬着后穴缓慢流淌下来的精液，像是一朵盛开的白莲，等待他的有情人前来采撷。  
　　蓝曦臣进入浴室后，下身紧了紧，系在腰间的浴巾直接扯了下来，润滑剂丢在一旁的架子上。  
　　浴室的门被轻轻合上，传出江澄惊恐的叫嚷：“蓝曦臣，你疯了，快点放开我，嗯……啊……不要这样……啊，啊……”  
　　舒爽的呻吟声提高了半度，浴室里，淋浴头下，江澄背靠着墙壁，双手紧紧按在蓝曦臣的头顶，仰着脖子，闭着眼睛，享受着爱人的特殊服务。  
　　“阿澄也要爽一次才行。”蓝曦臣温柔的目光顺着爱人布满吻痕的身体往上，唇角荡开只有对他才会有的深情。  
　　低下头，含住小阿澄，坚硬的阴茎包裹在他温热的口腔里，慢慢的吞吐，引发了江澄潮水般的快感。  
　　“啊，啊，蓝曦臣……你这个混蛋……啊，嗯……”  
　　想要骂人的话语最终化成了甜腻的喘息和呻吟，久旱逢甘露，一次相爱怎么能够。  
　　浴室里令人耳红面赤的吟叫声此起彼伏。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你这个混蛋，谁让你把这玩意儿拿进来的……啊，不要了……”  
　　“阿澄爽完了，该让我再要一次。”  
　　蓝总有备而来，岂能做一次就够的，浴室里，春情荡漾。  
　　


End file.
